Session 2019-02-25
Events Background The Ocelot makes the voyage to the New World, leaving Port Manteau the day after the Festival of Greengrass in the year 4376. On board are a full compliment of crew and 18 passengers, including: Obadiah Vious - Captain Erfan O'Dran - Deckhand Magdeline Greenwood Urzog William Wyndsore The Saradine family (two parents with two young children) The Crewe family (two parents and three teenage children) The Voyage Along the way, Captain Vious gets to know his passengers and tells them the tale behind the naming of his ship - a dear friend that missed his 'Orse a lot. Erfan often entertained the crew with his fiddle, and entertained himself with illicit alcohol. William found his sea legs, but continued to prefer his land ones. The voyage is largely uneventful, and the ship makes good time, reaching the shores of the New World in just 22 days before turning North to head towards Port Clarence. On the night of the 24th Day of Mirtul, during a celebration on deck to mark their imminent arrival in Deira, several large rocks strike The Ocelot from above, killing Captain Vious and several other crew and passengers outright, and causing serious damage to the vessel. Escaping the Ocelot The ship's two launches are despatched, the shoreside launch containing Erfan, Magdeline, Urzog and William, along with three crew members and the Saradine family. It quickly becomes apparent that the rock fall was no accident, as the launch is attacked by goblins in a canoe. The attackers are killed but one member of crew dies in the attack. Reaching the shore the party find only a beach and a waterfall with some tracks and evidence of more than one canoe, they discover a cave behind the waterfall and decide not to linger - although Erfan insists they would be better taking the launch around the coast to find Port Clarence. Traversing the Caves Climbing a rope ladder inside the cave alerts a lone remaining goblin sentry, who is dealt with but not before he inflicts some nasty wounds on Magdeline Greenwood. Magdeline revealed that she has some magical talent. Heading further upwards reveals a crude throne room, where the party have moments to prepare before Recka - the half ogre seemingly responsible for the rocks that sank The Ocelot - returns with his retinue of goblins and panthers. Recka Returns The element of surprise was on the side of the party, as Recka was killed before he was able to make use of his giant axe, and his guards were dealt with shortly after, with William Windsor taking the brunt of the goblin attacks. After the battle, the party tentatively headed out into the woodlands, finding themselves on the coastal cliff top where they could see Port Clarence in the distance, and were able to make their way without trouble to the settlement, arriving in the early hours of the morning. Participants Andy (DM) John - Erfan O'Dran Chris - Magdeline Greenwood Sam - Urzog the hunter Mark - William Windsor Rewards Participants gained 1 experience point.